Suedommadon: Yin and Yang's story
by Yang and Yin-chan
Summary: Who possessed Yin and Yang the first place? How were they stues? Yin and Yang have to save New York from falling into chaos and THEM from spreading to the OCs! I do not own POM, or the OCs! I own my OCs! Special thanks to Sweetpanda12 for letting me do this story and for making the story Suedommadon!
1. Chapter 1

Oii…. Yang mumble as he shook his head.

Ouch. What a rough day. He looked down and saw him possed by the ghostly dead penguin. He was a spirt. Floating without a body.

"AAARRGH!" He screamed examining his body.

His body. Was possessed. BY A GIRL.

Oh no. Oh no no no no….

If only HE didn't do it. He saw Yin's body taken over by a hamster figure, a blue light burst out of his chest and out popped out a ghost alike Yin.

"Ouch…" Grumbled the ghost."What in the Homer?"

Yin's eyes opened in fear and saw it in his body.

Darn it. He thought. If only that stupid ghost wasn't in his body.

"Hey!" Squeaked Yang to the possessed Yang.

Yang's eyes was no longer sappire blue, instead, it was pink. Yin's eyes changed as well, instead of crimson red. It was blue.

"They can't hear you, you moran." Spoke Yin clutching his fist.

"W-what?!"

"We are again possessed. We can't do anything. We can just watch."

Yang stared at the bodies.

"No…" He said.

"NO!" He raised his voice higher.

"Cut it out Yang!" Shouted Yin. "It ain't end of the world."

"…. I have to get out of this state. I can't let this happen again."

Yin sighed and shaked his head.

" You know we can do something."

" It better not be about the Stues. You know we are the one trying to stop it. Ifonly that first ghost didn't possessed us!"

"Yes, yes. But we are the one who caused it. Even thought we were trapped in Thunderstone cave."

Yang sat down ( While floating.) and raised a eyebrow at him.

" I'm listening."

" Since they have our bodies, we can might get some info from them. Since we have to see what they're doing. We might also find THEM since they got seperated from our bodies."

Yang lowered his head and growled.

" And." Begin Yin, hiding his sly smile. " We might find Kitsune."

That last words made Yang agreed to the deal.

" So, deal?" Ask Yin.

" Deal." Yang replied.

The two swore and hid underneath a bush.

The bush rustled and tremble as they watch.

"Ugh," the girl voice muttered, "This is too perverted for words." the man

,who now stood up in Yin's body, snickered. The girl shot a glare at him. "Knock it off." She muttered, but she couldn't help giggling herself.

"Alright," He begin , which was odd, since they still talked in their normal voices in stead of the Stu's, "Step C?"

"Of course." Agreed the girl. "Meet ya tonight at the deathplace alley?"

"You bet," he winked at her, and she blushed a little. "See ya."

"See ya." And with that, the two ran off back to their respective HQs.

Yang and Yin looked at each other.

" That..." Begin Yang.

" FELT SO GAY!" Finished Yin.

" How are going to stop them from prevent spreading the ghost that are inside of US?" Said Yang.

" Split up. Try slowing down the boy while I stop the girl." said Yin.

Yang took off but was jerked back as Yin added: " Remember, we can possessed anyone too. Also, keep the ghost from spreading." With that, the two ghost flew off to begin their task. But, didn't notice a evil smirk behind the trees near the bush.

" Perfect." a manly voice said. " They're going right to our trap."

" Great." Replied a girl voice. " Head to the HQ, Wills."

The shadow even smirked larger and a flash of red came to its eyes.

" Roger that, Powers."


	2. How it begin and discovering powers

**So, wanna see what happen before Yin and Yang were possessed again? You wanna see what happen when they were possessed?**

**To tell you the truth. They weren't stues, until. THEY came, if only HE didn't do it.**

**Let's see how it unfolds.**

**Kirby: *Pokes me and hands me a paper* Poyo pi.**

***Reads it*... Curse the disclamers! I do not own the POM nor OCs! All of my OC's belong to me!**

* * *

( No one's POV. Yesterday, December 10. 8:00 AM.)

It was a another boring day, Yin and Yang were guarding their sacred jewels. The snowflake purified crescent moon water jewel and the flames of the sun jewel. Yin, had three jobs. One, guard the moon, the mountain and the river of the 8 purification of sake.

"Hello!" Greeted a girl cheerful voice.

"Great. Not her." He mumbled to him self to the snivy who was about to fall in the river.

A snivy with a kimcho with blossoms on the shirt, and a huge red ribbon on the back, with a glittering golden bell, a blue and sky blue pattern going straight in her scarf, a golden bell was on the middle of the scarf, a lotus near her right eye, black hair, and brown innocent eyes.

"Woah!" She fell into the river and splashed. She popped her head out, the kimcho was soak, the ribbon was damp and dlooping, and her hair was wet.

"Pull me out Yin!" Pouted the teenage Snivy.

"Fine." He snicker to himself sliently to the clumsy girl.

"So, Kitaki, where is your sister?" He asked as he focus his aura on the river ripple of waves, feet standing still and his back up. However, Kitaki was having problems. She kept on sinking and flailing her arms around.

"She's with your brother." She replied.

She fell to the river, and before she fell, she dragged Yin down.

Yin lost his balance and was tugged down by the wings. THE DEVIL WINGS.

Soon, they sunked to the river.

(Yin's POV, present time. December 13, 11: 00 AM.)

The bloody penguin is so damn fast in my body! How is she that fast! Wait, I'm not calling myself fat am I? Oh, I am.

Anyway, the penguin is somehow moving toward the entrance.

Poor girl, she forgot the trap.

_Snaaaaaap!_

Like a Venus trap, her leg was caught in the trap. I snickered to my self. I saw a blur pass by me.

My body, was standing in front of her. Wait, his jaws dropped. What...?

... She unleashed the hell fires... Only Yang could do that... Speaking of Yang, where the hell is he?

" Yang, where the hell are you?" I asked out loud.

Yang, was also speechless. He crumbled to the ground, gasping.

( Yang's POV.)

Oh. My. Gods...

She-She can use the hell flames? But, only I can do that! Wait, she is in my body and I sound like I'm pouting.

I blinked a couple of times and stood up. A flicker of flames came to my eyes.

A fireball formed in my hand. Why the ghost? Why Kitsune? Why Wills? If only, I didn't answer that message.

The puffin and lemurs were staring at me. What are they doing? I don't know.

" Ha..." Chuckled the body.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed harder and louder.

" What else can this body do?" She asked out loud.

" Hey! No fair!" Pouted the man, crossing his little arms.

Heh, its been a long time seeing Yin pout.

But... What we do?


	3. Turnabout recovery and snivies

EA Snivy's christmas.

Yang was just doing things he sometimes do, repair, cook, clean. While lazy old Yin just watch Tv and sometime even go for a walk. He was just sitting in a chair like a some idiot who stuck to the ground. " Ugh, Yang. What the hell are you doing?" He asked. " I'm getting ready for christmas." Yang replied in the kitchen. " How the heck are you getting ready when its Aug, 14?" He asked again. " I…Don't know…" He said. Yang walked out of the kitchen, with a fire scaf. (Note: Yin is the mouton and river, Yang is the controller of the Sun. Yin also control the moon.) Yin laughed and pointed a finger at him. Yang sighed, and walked out side burning the chilly, icy, cold snow. Yin just stared and flew out side for once. Yin look around everywhere. Tree held snow on there branches, water frozen like a beautiful crystal. Tiny look alike dust fell from the blanket that covered the sky. Yin decide he COULD stay to look around a bit. _Hmm…I guess Winter is a beauty…_

Yang wonder farther into a beauty mircle, a tree with colorful decoration, bright shinying lights, popcorn across the tree, blue fuzzy stuff. He smiled, and a frown came. The price cost 24$. Yang let out a cold windy sigh, and walked back to the house.


End file.
